Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee is the second game in Super Smash Bros. series. It includes much more characters than its prequel, Super Smash Bros. Gameplay and Game Modes As many as 1-4 players can participate in Melee. The one-player section is called Adventure mode, but single players can also participate in Melee where he/she can fight against computer players of their choosing. Classic Mode Adventure Mode All-Star Mode Event Matches Target Smash Target Smash is a training event. Characters have to destroy all of the targets within the time limit. Every character has their own special stage for Target Smash. Home-Run Contest Muti-Man Melee Multi-Man Melee is a stage where the player must defeat a certain amount of wire frames. *'10-Man Melee'- The player must defeat ten enemies. There is no time limit. *'100-Man Melee'- The player must defeat one-hundred of the wire frames. There is no time limit. Beating it allows the player the ability to fight and potentially unlock Falco. *'3-Minute Melee'- The player must defeat as many enemies as possible in three minutes. *'15-Minute Melee'- The player must defeat as many wire frames as they can in a fifteen minute period. *'Endless Melee'- The Endless Melee is a Melee where the player must defeat as many wire frames as they can before finally being KOed. There is no limit to how many enemies can be defeated. *'Cruel Melee'- The player must defeat as many enemies as they can before they are KOed. The enemies are much stronger in this level. Defeating about five enemies will unlock a trophy. This is undoubtedly the hardest Multi-Man melee level. Story There is no real storyline to the Super Smash Bros. games. Characters Main Characters There are many playable characters at the beginning of the game: *Mario *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Link *Princess Zelda *Samus *Kirby *Pikachu *Fox *Captain Falcon *Ice Climbers *Ness *Roy *Marth Unlockable Characters There is also a number of unlockable characters: *Young Link *Ganondorf *Jigglypuff *Pichu *Mewtwo *Dr. Mario *Luigi *Mr. Game & Watch *Falco Stages There are many different stages in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Here are most of them. *Infinite Glacier: Icicle Mountain *Mushroom Kingdom: Princess Peach's Castle *Mushroom Kingdom: Rainbow Cruise *DK Island: Kongo Jungle *DK Island: Jungle Japes *Termina: Great Bay *Hyrule: Temple *Yoshi's Island: Yoshi's Story *Yoshi's Island: Yoshi's Island *Dream Land: Fountain of Dreams *Dream Land: Green Greens *Lylat System: Corneria *Lylat System: Venom *Superflat World: Flat Zone *Planet Zebes: Brinstar *Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths *Eagleland: Onett *Eagleland: Fourside *F-Zero Grand Prix: Mute City *F-Zero Grand Prix: Big Blue *Kanto: Pokemon Stadium *Kanto Skies: Poke Floats *Mushroom: Kingdom *Mushroom: Kingdom II *Special Stages: Battlefield Items Trophies Videos Video:Melee Target Smash|Here, Star Fox is in Target Smash. Video:Melee Battle|Here is a few battles to watch, at some of the most famous stages in the game. Video:Melee Commercial|Here is a commercial for Super Smash Bros. Melee. Video:Melee HRC Mario|Here is Mario in the Homerun Contest. See Also *Mario External Links *Super Smash Bros. Melee on the SmashWiki. Category:Nintendo Video Games Category:Gamecube Games Category:2001 video games